


Dobra wróżko, spełnij jej sen

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Potions Accident
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby Robert McGonagall był ojcem trojaczek, a jedna z nich była Mistrzynią Eliksirów i niepoprawną romantyczką... A pozostałe postanowiły zeswatać ją za pomocą potężnej magii. Czy to mogłoby się skończyć dobrze?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobra wróżko, spełnij jej sen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarikaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/gifts).



— Musimy ją z kimś zeswatać!

Te znamienne słowa padły w środku normalnego dnia, w dużym, starym domu na magicznych przedmieściach Brighton. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się zaskoczone w znajdujące się na przeciwko szafirowe, a te zaś lśniły determinacją.

— To jedyne sensowne wyjście!

— A co jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie? Tylko wszystko pogorszymy! Nie dość, że znów będzie mieć złamane serce, to tym razem przez nas!

Twarz kobiety wykrzywiła się w skonsternowanym grymasie.

— Masz rację, Marley. Zawsze masz. No chyba, że się ze mną w czymś nie zgadzasz. Wtedy nie masz.

— Więc? Co zrobimy, Cassie?

— Na razie, Marley, zrobimy to, co zwykle. Rzucimy linę do dołka, w który wpadła, i posklejamy jej serce, a potem owiniemy bandażem. W międzyczasie zabijemy tego gnojka, co ją skrzywdził.

— Brzmi jak całkiem dobry plan. — Marley pokiwała głową z uznaniem i wstała z miejsca, ale zaraz potem usiadła z powrotem. — A... Co sądzisz, o magii życzenia?

Cassie spojrzała na towarzyszkę z podziwem wypisanym na twarzy.

— To, moja droga siostrzyczko, jest pomysł wręcz genialny. Do książek, Marley, do książek!

Kobieta wstała, zaklaskała i aportowała się bezpośrednio do firmowej biblioteki, gdzie jedna z ich grup badawczych poszukiwała nowych rozwiązań odnośnie hodowli widłowęży, a inna pracowała nad ulepszoną formułą eliksiru, który miał przynieść im kolejne, ogromne zyski.

 

***

 

Był środek nocy, gdy w dużym, starym domu na magicznych przedmieściach Brighton, na korytarzu rozległ się karcący szept: — Cicho bądź!

— Proszę cię, użyłam jej wzmocnionej formuły, nie obudzi się przed dziesiątą, nawet gdyby miał ją stratować słoń.

— Nic jej nie będzie?

— Przecież sama to uwarzyła. — Cassie spojrzała na Marley tak, że ta aż zadrżała. — Naprawdę, Marv. Ty się w nocy nie nadajesz do myślenia.

Jakby w odpowiedzi, zielonooka kobieta ziewnęła przeciągle i potarła oczy.

— Chyba nie mogę zaprzeczyć, czyli masz rację — westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi, nie przejmując się hałasem.

Weszły do pokoju, gdzie na dużym łóżku spała trzecia, tak podobna do nich kobieta. Obok na stoliku leżał zeszyt oprawiony w czarną skórę z wytłoczonym napisem „Marika McGonagall”.

— Nawet nie próbuj — warknęła Marley, widząc, jak siostra spoglądała zachłannie w jego stronę. Poprawiła kołdrę przykrywającą Marikę.

— Och, daj spokój, psujesz całą zabawę — prychnęła Cassie, jednak posłusznie zignorowała notatnik i również wygładziła nakrycie.

— Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby pomóc Marice, a nie ją szpiegować.

— Tak, tak, wiem — westchnęła w odpowiedzi, przypatrując się spokojnie śpiącej kobiecie. Po chwili powiedziała pewnym tonem: — Należy jej się. Jest wspaniała, nie zasługuje na tych idiotów — prychnęła ze złością.

— Cassie, sama stwierdziłaś, że jeśli ma się udać, to musimy się skupić na pozytywnych uczuciach, a nie negatywnych — zganiła siostrę Marley, wyciągając z torby potrzebne im rzeczy.

Kilka chwil później w pokoju unosił się zapach mokrych drzew, ulubiony Mariki.

— _Dobra wróżko, rozsyp swój pył_ — zanuciła Cassie, posypując głowę śpiącej kobiety czymś srebrnym. — _Niech ten jedyny dziś przyśni się jej._

— _I niech ten ktoś ją z miejsca pokocha_ — dołączyła Marley i wtedy poczuły, że to, co robią, działa. — _Niech sprawi, że nie będzie już samotna._

Magia zadrżała, unosząc się w powietrzu i łaskocząc ich magiczne rdzenie.

— _Wróżko, smutno mi tak, nie wiesz, jak bardzo jej kogoś brak..._

Wzywana czystymi intencjami, starożytna magia woli i pragnienia zaczęła swój taniec wokół młodszej od siebie magii muzyki. Na twarzy Mariki pojawił się uśmiech.

— _Tak by chciała już go mieć..._

— _Dobra wróżko, spełnij jej sen_ — siostry śpiewały razem, trzymając Marikę za ręce. Magia wypełniała powoli ich płuca, powodując ból, który jednak zanikał głęboko w ich podświadomości.

Śpiewały, życząc swojej siostrze szczęścia. Po kilkunastu minutach były wyczerpane, lecz wiedziały, że się udało. Następna osoba, którą pokocha Marika, będzie jej drugą połówką, kimś na całe życie i wieczność.

Cassie wzięła z szafki Mariki najsilniejszy eliksir na ból głowy, wypiła połowę i podała resztę Marley. Chwilę później wyszły z jej pokoju.

Następnego dnia rano nie wiedziały, jak udało im się dotrzeć do własnych łóżek. Nakrywając do stołu na ganku dużego, starego domu na magicznych przedmieściach Brighton, Cassie porównywała swój stan z tym, w jakim znalazła się po bliskim spotkaniu obu tłuczków naraz.

— Czuję się gorzej niż po balu na zakończenie szkoły — stwierdziła Marley, siadając na drewnianym stołku i chwytając kubek z parującym kakao.

— Czy któraś z was wchodziła w nocy do mojego pokoju?

Na ganek wyszła niosąca w rękach czarnego kota Marika.

— A, tak, przepraszam, potrzebowałam czegoś na ból głowy, a do twojego pokoju mam bliżej niż do laboratorium — odpowiedziała bez wahania Cassie, odbierając zwierzątko. — Musiał się prześlizgnąć. Nie chciałam też cię obudzić.

— Nic się nie stało, lepiej się już czujesz?

— Nie bardzo, dalej mnie łupie w głowie — przyznała szczerze, doskonale wiedząc, czym było to spowodowane. — A ty, dobrze spałaś?

— Tak... Śnił mi się jakiś mężczyzna — odparła Marika, ale od razu potrząsnęła głową, dając im znać, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. — Pokaż tę swoją czuprynę — zarządziła i zaczęła badać siostrę.

 

***

 

Severus wysłuchał przemówienia otwierającego sympozjum z niczym więcej jak jedynie uprzejmym, umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Zdążył przeczytać plan dzisiejszego wieczoru dwa razy i ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał, aż ktoś w końcu zacznie mówić o nowej formule eliksiru stosowanego w leczeniu dodatkowych skurczy nadkomorowych. Interesowała go praktyka, czyste informacje. Natomiast w ogóle nie obchodziło go, jak duży wkład w to odkrycie miały poszczególne grupy badawcze McCompany, czy też dlaczego Robert McGonagall Jr. jest dumny ze swoich córek. Oraz jak wielkie zyski to przyniesie. Oczywiście, że tak będzie. Każdy lek przynosi zyski!

— Severusie — usłyszał głos tuż przy swoim lewym uchu.

— Czego chcesz, Lucjuszu? — warknął. Naprawdę, miejsce przy stoliku Malfoya, na dodatek tuż obok niego, było katorgą.

— Widzę, jak patrzysz na pannę McGonagall.

— Owszem, patrzę na Marikę McGonagall — odparł, a Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na niego z wygraną w oczach. — Jakbyś nie zauważył, to ona jest praktycznie odpowiedzialna za McEliksiry, a ja chciałbym w końcu dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat roli jadu bahanek w tym cholernym eliksirze.

Blondyn prychnął cicho i powrócił do obserwowania prezesa McCompany, szepnął jeszcze do Severusa: — W ogóle nie znasz się na interesach. — W końcu musiał mieć ostatnie słowo.

Marika McGonagall została dopuszczona do głosu dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Oczywiście wcześniej przemawiała jej siostra Cassie, odpowiedzialna za stronę biznesową McEliksirów. Severus musiał sobie co chwilę powtarzać, że przychodzi na wszystkie te bankiety dla swojego mistrza, Malcolma McGonagalla, który zresztą siedział kilka stolików dalej i usilnie starał się wyglądać, jakby nie zasypiał. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie chodziło o jego bratanice, nie przejmowałby się pozorami.

Marika zaczęła opowiadać o sposobie przygotowania jadu bahanki do procesu tworzenia eliksiru oraz innych modyfikacjach, a następnie dokładnie omówiła różnice w działaniu między nim a jego poprzednią wersją. Tym razem wszyscy mistrzowie słuchali jej z uwagą, natomiast przedstawiciele biznesowi, których interesował jedynie potencjalny zysk związany z dystrybucją lub udziałem w produkcji, już po godzinie przestali udawać. Głos kobiety hipnotyzował, słychać było, z jaką pasją mówiła o wszelkich zmianach w eliksirze. Lucjusz Malfoy zaczął przysypiać z otwartymi oczami przy stoliku (Severus poznał to po charakterystycznej zmarszczce na jego czole, która pojawiała się zawsze w takiej sytuacji. Najwyraźniej bywał z nim na zbyt wielu tego typu bankietach, by uniknąć tej wiedzy). Kiedy po trzech godzinach wykład Mariki McGonagall się skończył, to, choć Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, był zawiedziony, że tak się stało.

Na koniec jeszcze tylko Marley McGonagall — najmłodsza z sióstr — powiedziała, że wszystko to można przeczytać w książce zbiorowego autorstwa, w której zostało opisane mniej więcej to samo, o czym mówiła jej starsza bliźniaczka.

— Och, pięknie, jakby nie mogły streścić się tylko do tego zdania — powiedział półgłosem brunet siedzący przy ich stoliku, a Lucjusz Malfoy potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Severus nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się nowy asystent jego przyjaciela, podobnie jak nie wiedział, gdzie zniknął poprzedni. Narcyza Malfoy ściągnęła usta tak, że niemal nie można było ich dostrzec. Mistrz eliksirów doskonale wiedział, że jedyne, co lubi ona w spotkaniach biznesowych to zysk i plotki. Nie przepadała natomiast za długimi wykładami o eliksirach czy biznesie. Była jednak cierpliwą kobietą i rozumiała, że to niezbędne.

— Oczywiście, każda główna placówka edukacyjna w Europie dostała bezpłatny egzemplarz. W kwestiach biznesowych, związanych z dystrybucją i produkcją nowego eliksiru proszę zgłaszać się do naszego biura lub bezpośrednio do mojej siostry, Cassie. — Marley wskazała dłonią najstarszą z trojaczek. — Ja chętnie udzielę wszelkich informacji na temat naszych nowych publikacji, a jeśli mają państwo jakieś pytania odnośnie samego eliksiru, jestem pewna, że Marika z przyjemnością uzupełni swój wykład.

Była pewna, że Marika to zrobi, ale na pewno nie z przyjemnością. Miała dosyć wszelkich idiotów, którzy zadawali jej głupie pytania tylko po to, by udając zainteresowanie, wepchnąć się na siłę w jej łaski. Nazywała to minusem posiadania bogatej, choć nie czystokrwistej, rodziny.

— Severusie... — zaczął Lucjusz, lecz nie dane mu było powiedzieć choćby jednego słowa, bo przerwał mu mistrz eliksirów:

— Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Możesz iść zacząć pracować nad korzystnymi warunkami — warknął brunet. Sam już nie pamiętał, w którym dokładnie momencie zgodził się współpracować z Malfoyem, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem, że już od dawna nie musiał się przejmować swoim utrzymaniem czy walką o podwyżkę nędznej, nauczycielskiej pensji. On tylko warzył eliksiry, Lucjusz i jego pracownicy zajmowali się kwestią biznesową i prawną. Jak na przykład uzyskaniem pozwolenia na masową produkcję eliksiru według receptury zastrzeżonej przez McEliksiry.

— Cudownie! Idź, przywitaj się z panną McGonagall, znajdź wspólny język, o następnym eliksirze musimy wiedzieć pierwsi.

Po chwili Malfoy zniknął gdzieś w tłumie, a Severus ruszył w stronę Mariki.

 

***

 

— Ktoś na ciebie patrzy, Mari — powiedziała Ces.

— Co? — Marika wyrwała się z zadumy.

— Ktoś na ciebie patrzy — powtórzyła najstarsza z sióstr.

— Kto? Gdzie? — Rozejrzała się mistrzyni eliksirów.

— Tam — powiedziała Marley, wskazując głową kierunek. — Jakiś koleś w czarnych szatach z czarnymi włosami.

— I z czarnymi oczami, czarnymi butami i czarną osobowością... — dodała Cassie.

— Ach, on — westchnęła Marika. — Pewnie obmyśla, jak tym razem mnie upokorzyć — zakpiła, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzach sióstr, kontynuowała: — To Mistrz Eliksirów z Hogwartu, Severus Snape. Straszny gbur. Jego uczniowie go nienawidzą, inni mistrzowie unikają, a wujek Malcolm uważa za ulubionego protegowanego. To o czymś świadczy.

— A, to ten najmłodszy mistrz eliksirów poprzednich dwóch stuleci, przez którego ty nie masz tego tytułu? — spytała Marley, patrząc jednak w zupełnie inną stronę, rozglądając się po całej sali. W końcu spojrzała zrezygnowana na Cassie.

— Dokładnie ten — odparła Marika i wypiła na raz zawartość swojego kieliszka z goblińskim, pomarańczowym winem.

Cassie westchnęła cicho i pokręciła lekko głową, a potem skinęła nią w stronę drzwi.

— Och, mój... On tutaj idzie! Bądź miła, Mari — powiedziała Marley i złapawszy Cassie pod ramięodeszła w przeciwnym kierunku, szybko znikając w tłumie rozmawiających grupek biznesmenów. Marika mogła się założyć, że obie z sióstr użyły swoich zdolności metamorfomagów i zmieniły wygląd, by tak łatwo ich nie znalazła. Nie rozumiała tylko dlaczego. Ostatni raz tak się zachowywały, gdy ciotka Bernadetta próbowała zeswatać Marley z synem swojej przyjaciółki. Na szczęście, w przypadku Severusa Snape'a, nie groziło to nikomu. Mężczyzna za pewne miał zamiar przyczepić się do którejś części z jej wykładu. Jak to robił za każdym razem do tej pory.

— Co myśmy takiego narobiły, Cassie! — powiedziała Marley do najstarszej siostry, siadając na podłodze w gabinecie ojca.

— To jej prawdziwa miłość, Marv... Nie będzie źle — odparła, lecz jej twarz jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że też się martwi.

— Żartujesz? Oni się nienawidzą! A jak im nie wyjdzie, to Marika nie pokocha już nikogo innego... Nikogo! — powiedziała z mocą w głosie.

— Nienawiść to mocne słowo, Marley. A to, to jest ich prawdziwa miłość. Przeznaczenie — powiedziała, przewracając oczami i machając ręką w powietrzu w teatralny sposób. — Jak mogłoby im nie wyjść? — spytała najstarsza z kobiet, kręcąc na palcu blond włosami, których kolor zaczął zmieniać się na brąz wymieszany z różem.

— Z naszymi genami wszystko jest możliwe, Cassie. Pamiętasz, jak roztopiłyśmy nieroztapialny kociołek trzy lata temu? — prychnęła Marley, a jej włosy również zaczęły wracać do poprzedniego stanu.

Tymczasem w głównej sali Severus Snape przeklinał w myślach przyjaciela, gdy podchodził do młodej mistrzyni eliksirów.

— Witam, panno McGonagall.

— Witam, panie Snape. — Marika skinęła mężczyźnie uprzejmie głową. Odłożyła kieliszek na stolik przed sobą, powstrzymując się od wezwania kelnera. Nie mogła się upić na oficjalnym bankiecie firmy, choć wolałaby wysłuchać hogwarckiego mistrza eliksirów, będąc jednak wstawioną.

— Pozwoli panna, że zajmę pannie chwilę — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Severus Snape, dosiadając się do jej stolika. Marika oparła głowę na ręce, cały czas usilnie kontrolując swoją mowę ciała tak, by nie okazywać znudzenia i zirytowania. Dlaczego to ona musiała zawsze być tą uprzejmą siostrą?

Po kilku minutach rozluźniła się jednak zupełnie, słuchając Snape'a. O dziwo, tym razem nie odbierała jego uwag jako obrazy, raczej sugestie. Może dlatego, że mężczyzna nie odnosił się do tego, czego już dokonała, ale do tego, co jeszcze można zrobić po tym, jak jej firma odkryła nowe właściwości jadu bahanek. Właściwie, tak bardzo wdała się w dyskusję, że musiała powstrzymać się od zawycia ze wściekłości, gdy jeden z obecnych na sali mistrzów eliksirów (zapewne znudzony staniem u boku swojego biznesowego partnera) podszedł, by zadać jej jakieś banalne pytanie. Wiedziała, iż nie zrobił tego z ciekawości. Człowiek, który pierwszy uwarzył eliksir tojadowy nie mógł być w końcu tak głupi.

— Sądzę, że moja bratanica jest zajęta.

Na szczęście (— _Na litość, od kiedy powstrzymanie kogoś od przerwania mojej dyskusji ze Snapem to szczęście?!_ — zganiła siebie w myślach) przy stoliku pojawił się jej wuj, Malcolm McGonagall.

— Myślę też, że ja mogę odpowiedzieć na pana pytania równie dobrze, jak i Marika — stwierdził Malcolm, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.. — Na litość! Damoclesie, nie sądzisz chyba, że nie jestem na tyle kompetentny, by odpowiedzieć ci na pytania dotyczące odkrycia dokonanego przez firmę, której wciąż jestem szefem! — wybuchł, gdy mężczyzna nalegał, by to Marika poświęciła mu chwilę. — Nawet jeśli obecne dokonania należą do mojej bratanicy! Na marginesie, jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, kochanie — dodał spokojniej i pocałował pannę McGonagall w czoło. — Chodź, Damoclesie — powrócił do apodyktycznego tonu. — Nie będziesz przeszkadzał moim dwóm ulubionym uczniom w rozmowie!

Nikt więcej im nie przeszkadzał. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, z jakiego to powodu. Nikt nie chciał narazić się Malcolmowi McGonagallowi. Biedny Damocles wciąż siedział przy jego stoliku, znosząc cierpliwie ekscentrycznego warzyciela. Wszyscy też widzieli, że właściciel McEliksirów ciągle patrzy w stronę swoich protegowanych. Marika i Severus nie lubili się już przed swoim pierwszym spotkaniem (Marika, ponieważ wuj rozpływał się nad wiedzą Severusa, a Severus, ponieważ Malcolm ogółem rozpływał się nad Mariką), a każdą ich rozmowę starszy mistrz uważał za szansę na poprawę ich stosunków. W determinacji i stanowczości natomiast Malcolmowi McGonagallowi dorównywał jedynie Arsenius Jigger, dlatego nikt, ale to nikt z osób, które go znały, nie wchodził mu bezpośrednio w drogę.

Następną godzinę spędzili na dyskusji o ewentualnym połączeniu insuliny z jadu bahanek z łuskami widłowęża i naparem z rumianku.

— Wyślę panu odpowiednie materiały, których nie ma w naszych publikacjach — stwierdziła Marika, zanim głos w jej głowie krzyczał na nią, że ma natychmiast zamknąć usta. _Przecież nie może być miła dla Severusa Snape'a. Nie aż tak!_

— Bardzo pannie dziękuję, panno McGonagall. Z przyjemnością podzielę się z panną swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

 

***

 

— Wróciłam! — krzyknęła Cassie, wchodząc do dużego, starego domu na magicznych przedmieściach Brighton. Na biodrze opierała torbę z zakupami.

— Czemu jej nie zmniejszyłaś?

Wchodząca po schodach Marika spojrzała pytająco na siostrę.

— Byłam w mugolskim supermarkecie, wiesz, po płatki, mają najlepsze. A jedna torba zawsze dla zmyłki musi być cała — odpowiedziała, szczerząc się wesoło. — W ogóle, do chipsów dawali piłeczkę, a w autobusie dwóch facetów ustąpiło mi miejsca.

— Pełna kulturka widzę, zmieściłaś się? I to tylko na dwóch miejscach?

Nieszkodliwa, choć wredna klątwa poleciała w kierunku wyszczerzonej Marley w tym samym momencie, w którym Marika spytała: — Dlaczego, na litość Merlina, pojechałaś mugolskim autobusem? Twój samochód znów się popsuł?

— Po prostu chciałam się przejść, a wiesz, że od najbliższego przystanku do naszego domu mamy niezły kawałek — Cassie przewróciła oczami i machnęła różdżką. Zakupy ze wszystkich toreb (w kieszeniach miała jeszcze trzy pomniejszone) same zaczęły wskakiwać na odpowiednie półki w kuchni, a kilka paczuszek poleciało do łazienek na wyższym piętrze. — Jest taka piękna pogoda, też byś się ruszyła z tego swojego laboratorium. Znowu list do Snape'a?

Cassie wskazała dłonią na kopertę trzymaną przez Marikę. Ładną kopertę. Kredową, zalakowaną zielonym woskiem, idealnie wykaligrafowanym adresem... Cóż, szkoda, że gdy wysyła listy do nich, to „Cassiopeia” można było równie dobrze przeczytać jako „laminuje”. A ich nazwisko jak nazwę rodzinnej firmy.

— Zanieś to do Severusa Snape'a w Hogwarcie, Belzebubie — powiedziała Marika, przywiązawszy kopertę do nogi czarnego kruka (oczywiście zrobiła to zieloną wstążką). — Dlaczego się tak na mnie gapicie?

— My? No co ty! — odparła szybko Marley, odwracając wzrok i sycząc coś cicho do swojego węża, Mefistotelesa. Oczywiście okropne imiona zwierząt w tym domu były wymysłem jej i Cassie, Marika nie miała z nimi nic wspólnego.

— My się nie gapimy, Mari, my obserwujemy — powiedziała Cassie, wymachując łyżeczką w powietrzu. Właśnie szykowała siostrom herbatę. Cztery łyżeczki cukru dla Mariki, dwie i pół dla Marley i okrągłe zero dla niej. — Chodźcie na ganek, póki jeszcze jest w miarę ciepło — zarządziła, zarzucając brązowy sweterek na ramię i biorąc tacę w ręce.

— Jasne, mendo — odpowiedziała Marley, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Niemal znikąd pojawił się też czarny kot, który położył się na barierce ganku i obserwował je przenikliwie.

— Więc... O czym tak romansujesz ze Snape’em? — spytała Cassie, upijając łyk ciepłego, zbawiennie gorzkiego płynu z filiżanki.

— Nie romansuję, tylko pracuję. W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych — prychnęła w odpowiedzi Marika, a obie siostry jęknęły oburzone. — No co, taka prawda. Ty, Marv, miałaś wczoraj zredagować mój nowy podręcznik od eliksirów dla Francji i co? I zasnęłaś.

— I dlatego zrobiłam to dzisiaj rano... Nawet ty wstałaś później niż ja — wymamrotała najmłodsza, nadymając policzki.

 

***

 

— Pamiętacie, jak na szóstym roku zakochałam się w Wyacie Hophsztacie? — spytała Marika, wchodząc pewnego chłodnego, październikowego wieczora do salonu dużego, starego domu na magicznych przedmieściach Brighton.

— Zakochałaś się na czwartym, na szóstym zdecydowałaś się do tego przyznać — przypomniała Cassie. Na szczęście dla niej, zaklęcie pozwalającej człowiekowi zabić spojrzeniem wymaga ogromnych pokładów czarnej magii, którą środkowa trojaczka nie miała zamiaru się zajmować.

— Nieważne — Marika uznała lodowaty ton głosu za odpowiednie wynagrodzenie niemożliwości posiadania wzroku bazyliszka. — W każdym razie nie do końca się wam podobał...

— Nie do końca nam się podobał?! On był okropny! — powiedziała Cassie, zatrzaskując czytaną książkę. Marley uniosła głowę znad papierów, które tak uparcie studiowała, traktując co rusz czerwonym atramentem.

— Ces ma rację. Ciężko o tak wielkiego palanta, do tej pory nie wiem, co ty w nim widziałaś — dodała najmłodsza z nich i przywołała do siebie filiżankę z herbatą.

— Tak, wiem, nie podobał wam się, a ja was nie słuchałam et cetera, et cetera.

— Bo my nie rozumiałyśmy — powiedziała Cassie. — Ja nigdy nie byłam zakochana, Marley nie widziała świata poza qudditchem, a ty jedyna posiadłaś tajemną wiedzę na temat miłości.

— Ano — Marley pokiwała energicznie głową. — i jedyna miałaś klucz do jego serca. Widziałaś to, czego nikt inny nie mógł dojrzeć. Głębię, powiadałaś! Głębię! Ale nie jakąś zwykłą, taką głęboką głębię!

— I ukrytą! On był nieśmiały i dlatego ukrywał się za tym nieodpowiednim zachowaniem! Ale ty go zmienisz, no zmienisz, kto jak nie ty — powiedziała prześmiewczo Cassie, marszcząc twarz i śmiesznie wyginając ramiona.

— No ba! On się nawet do ciebie uśmiechał! Ale nie tak jak to innych, nie, nie, nie! Tak inaczej. Tak dla ciebie tylko!

—Zakochałam się, okej?! — krzyknęła, mając dosyć wymieniania sióstr. Wiedziała, że mogą tak bez końca. — Wtedy. W nim. I te kilka razy w innych ktosiach. I wszystkich nie lubiłyście — westchnęła. — I zawsze miałyście rację. Kompletni idioci.

— Mari, cholera. Wiesz przecież, że jak my dwie się w czymś zgadzamy, to zawsze mamy rację — powiedziała Marley, wywracając oczami. — Niebo spadłoby nam na głowy, gdyby było inaczej.

—Nie będę się teraz z tobą na ten temat kłócić. W każdym razie... — przełknęła ślinę, patrząc w sufit. Cóż, jeśli im dwóm nie uda się wybić jej z głowy tego cholendarnego pomysłu, to nikomu się nie uda i jest stracona. — Teraz też się zakochałam. Tym razem mam zamiar wysłuchać wszystkich waszych uwag i wziąć je sobie do serca — dodała o wiele spokojniej.

— Jasne, mówiłaś tak poprzednie dwa razy, ale czemu nie, może tym razem faktycznie tak będzie — powiedziała ironicznie Marley, a potem oberwała z łokcia od Cassie.

— W kim się zakochałaś, siostrzyczko? — spytała spokojnie najstarsza trojaczka, podnosząc się na kanapie do pozycji siedzącej.

— W... Sama wiesz kim — Marika westchnęła. Nie chciała wymówić jego nazwiska, nie kiedy odpowiadała na takie pytanie.

— W VOLDEMORCIE?! Ciebie do reszty już te opary pokrzywiły?! — wybuchła Marley, a okulary spadły jej z nosa. Cassie prychnęła.

—JAK MOŻESZ SĄDZIĆ, ŻE ZAKOCHAŁAM SIĘ W VOLDEMORCIE?! — odkrzyknęła Marika, kiedy minął szok spowodowany głupim tekstem siostry.

— No... Powiedziałaś, że w Sama-Wiesz-Kim?

— Miałam na myśli kogoś oczywistego! Jak Severus Snape!

— A... To weź się na przyszłość wyrażaj nieco jaśniej, okej?

Marley ukryła twarz za kubkiem herbaty, by siostra nie zobaczyła jej uśmiechu. Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat się znały, a nawet trochę dłużej, jeśli liczyć czas spędzony w brzuchu ich matki, a ciągle udawało im się wzajemnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. I nabrać. To się chyba nazywa prawdziwa siostrzana miłość.

— Nie, nie okej, to ty zacznij myśleć. W każdym razie... Tak, zakochałam się w Severusie Snapie. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

— Zakochałaś się w Severusie Snapie, okej, przyjęłam do wiadomości, a ty, Marley? — spytała Cassie, a najmłodsza z sióstr pokiwała głową.

— I...? — nalegała Marika.

— I co?

— I nie macie nic do powiedzenia?

— A co mamy mieć do powiedzenia?

— Na przykład, że jest gburem? Albo że ma tłuste włosy? I że ma fatalną pracę? Mało płatną i na dodatek całodobową? Krzywy, wielki nos, słabe geny? Jest niesprawiedliwy, nad wyraz surowy, bezczelny... Że... Że był sądzony za bycie śmierciożercą? Że często traci nad sobą panowanie... Że podobno znęca się na uczniami, że... — wymieniała wady mężczyzny jeszcze długo, aż w końcu zabrakło jej już pomysłów i usiadła spokojniej, patrząc na siostry.

— No, ale przecież ty to wiesz — powiedziała Cassie.

— Więc po co mamy ci to mówić? — dodała Marley.

— Żeby wybić mi z głowy to zakochanie! — jęknęła Marika.

— Ale po co? — odparły równocześnie obie jej siostry.

— Przecież, jak sama właśnie udowodniłaś, jego wady są ci doskonale znane. Tak samo jak wszystko, co ma potencjał, by skłonić nas do stwierdzenia, że nie nadaje się na twojego partnera — powiedziała Cassie, kreśląc w powietrzu jakieś kółka i różne niezidentyfikowane kształty. — Ale, po prawdzie, wcale nam on nie przeszkadza, prawda Marley?

— Właśnie tak, Cassie, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Severus Snape wcale nam nie przeszkadza. Masz nasze błogosławieństwo.

Marika patrzyła na siostry w niemym szoku. Nawet wypłynęła jej strużka śliny z ust!

— Co tak obserwujesz, Mariko? — spytała Marley, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Naprawdę tak cię dziwi nasza aprobata? — Cassie uniosła brwi w górę, a potem wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. — Severus jest piekielnie inteligentnym człowiekiem w mniej-więcej naszym wieku, tylko pięć lat starszy!

— Jest mistrzem eliksirów, dosyć szanowanym i uznanym uczniem naszego wuja, będziecie mieli o czym rozmawiać — kontynuowała Marley, dotykając kolejnego palca Ces. — Oraz będziesz miała pomoc przy swoich eksperymentach. Może nie wyglądamy, ale my się naprawdę o ciebie martwimy.

— Właśnie, a swojego, mówimy oczywiście czysto hipotetycznie, a więc swojego męża, raczej byś dopuściła do kociołka. Raczej — stwierdziła Cassie. — Jasne, jego nos jest trochę... Nie teges, ale z naszy... Twoimi genami? Wyjdzie całkiem spoko dzieciak. I na dodatek mądry! Wujek Malcolm go lubi, a wiesz, że to rzadkie.

— A jeszcze rzadziej się zdarza, żeby to wujka ktoś lubił! A skoro mówimy, hipotetycznie, o twoim mężu, to raczej wypadałoby, by ten ktoś tolerował naszego ukochanego wujka, prawda? Poza tym...

Po kilku minutach palce Cassie się skończyły. Marley wyciągnęła przed siebie swoje ręce, ale wtedy Marika im przerwała:

— No dobrze, już rozumiem. Nie będziecie się wtrącać, jestem dorosła, muszę być dojrzała i brać odpowiedzialność za własne decyzje, a wy nie będziecie potem wysłuchiwać, że przez was zmieniłam zdanie.

— Zwariowała!

— Oszalała!

— Zmysły postradała!

— Oparów się nawdychała! Mari! Jaka dojrzałość, co ty za herezje opowiadasz!

— Zabić mnie chciałaś? Mówię ci, Cassie, prawie zawału dostałam, ja, dojrzałości wymagać!

— Dziewczyny, do cholery! Liczyłam na poważną rozmowę, ale jak widać nie można na was polegać — zdenerwowała się Marika.

— Mariś, kochanie, ale my jesteśmy poważne. Tylko ty nas, oczywiście, nie słuchasz — odparła Marley.

— My ci całkiem poważnie udzielamy błogosławieństwa na ustatkowanie u boku Severusa Snape'a, to ty nadinterpretujesz.

— Pamiętaj, że musisz mieć co najmniej dwójkę dzieci. Wiesz, żebyśmy się z Cassie mogły kłócić, które jest w czym lepsze.

— Ale nie martw się, nawet jakbyś dwunastkę miała mieć, to i tak każde będzie w równym stopniu rozpieszczone — powiedziała Ces, a Marv przytaknęła: — Się wie!

— Jesteście po prostu niemożliwe! Jakim cudem ja z wami tyle lat wytrzymałam?

— Kochasz nas — odpowiedziały równocześnie.

— Czasem zastanawiam się za co — westchnęła Marika.

— Za wszystko. Za to jakie jesteśmy miłe...

— Kochane...

— Urocze...

— Wredne...

— Skromne...

— Za to, że zawsze jesteśmy po twojej stronie.

— I za to, że zorganizowałyśmy wycieczkę z Hogwartu do McSzklarni.

— Snape będzie jednym z opiekunów, cieszysz się?

— Jesteście po prostu niemożliwe! — powtórzyła poprzedni zarzut i odwróciwszy się, wyszła z salonu. — Nienawidzę was czasami! — krzyknęła jeszcze, wbiegając po schodach. — A poza tym, nie jesteście zbyt pewne siebie? — dodała, przewieszając się przez barierkę, a potem zniknęła, zapewne zamknięta w swoim pokoju i czytająca ostatni list od hogwarckiego mistrza eliksirów.

— I co my z nią mamy zrobić, Asmodeuszu? — westchnęła Cassie. Czarny kot zamiauczał w odpowiedzi.

 

***

 

Był dość ciepły, jak na grudzień, poranek, gdy na błoniach przed Hogwartem zbierali się uczniowie wszystkich domów. Rozmawiali oni dość swobodnie między sobą, choć Ślizgoni trzymali się wyraźnie na uboczu. Rozmowy ucichły, gdy do grupy podszedł Severus Snape.

— Profesor Sprout dołączy do nas za chwilę — poinformował ich chłodno. — Abott Hanna? — zaczął sprawdzać obecność, przy okazji po raz pierwszy widząc pełną listę uczestników. Wiedział, że Hufflepuff zwolnił sześć miejsc i jedno Gryffindor, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, kogo Sprout wzięła zamiast nich. W miarę czytania, miał ochotę klnąć.

_Belby Marcus, Bell Katie, Bletchey Miles, Booney Red, Booney White, Bott Terry, Carmichael Eddie, Castle Alexander, Chang Cho, Davies Roger, Draper Letha, Goldstein Anthony, Granger Hermiona, Howsie Adeila, Inglebee Lisa, Javert Alex, Jones Angelina, Jordan Lee, Longbottom Neville, Lovegood Luna, Malfoy Draco, Montague Graham, Parkinson Pansy, Patil Padma, Patil Parvati, Potter Harry, Pucey Adrian, Slyter Mike, Spinnet Alicja, Stacks Eveleen, Weasley Fred, Weasley Ginny, Weasley Ron, Weasley George, Zabini Blaise._

Czternastu cholernych Gryfonów, a w tym niemal cała świta Pottera (to zapewne zasługa Granger). W tym momencie nienawidził Hufflepuffu jeszcze bardziej niż Gryffindoru. Musieli oddać aż sześć cholernych miejsc?

— Cieszę się, że wszyscy są na czas — powiedział dyrektor, który przyszedł wraz z Pomoną Sprout w połowie sprawdzania obecności. — Zachowujcie się dobrze, nie przynieście wstydu szkole i słuchajcie się profesor Sprout i Snape'a. A teraz łapcie linę i trzymajcie bardzo mocno!

Wylądowali na kamiennym dziedzińcu pomiędzy dużymi budynkami. Było cieplej niż przed Hogwartem i bez śniegu, choć gdy rozglądali się dookoła, widzieli dalej biały puch. Z budynku zza nich wyszły trzy kobiety, bardzo do siebie podobne. Ta po lewej różniła się od dwóch pozostałych kolorem oczu — były zielone, a u tamtych szafirowe. Miała też błękitne pasemko i takie same końcówki. Końcówki i pasemko kobiety po prawej były zielone, jak oczy tej pierwszej. Środkowa miała brązowe i na dodatek kręcone włosy, z różowym pasemkiem i końcówkami.

— Witajcie w McSzklarniach. Nazywam się Cassie McGonagall i wraz z moimi siostrami, Mariką i Marley, zarządzam całym kompleksem oraz współdziałającymi firmami, takimi jak na przykład McEliksiry. Uprzedzając wasze pytania — tak, jesteśmy trojaczkami i tak, jesteśmy spokrewnione z waszą profesorką. Ciocia Minerwa to starsza siostra naszego ojca oraz prezesa McCompany. Możecie ściągnąć płaszcze, wokół szklarni również działają zaklęcia klimatyczne. Głównie po to, byśmy nie musieli ciągle zmieniać ubrań lub zaklęć na nich.

Wszyscy uczniowie powiesili swoje płaszcze na wyczarowanym przez Marley wieszaku.

— Przepraszam — odezwała się Hermiona. — Czy będziemy mogli zobaczyć również inne pomieszczenia?

Kilkoro uczniów wywróciło oczami. To było oczywiste, że Hermiona będzie chciała zwiedzić całą resztę McCompany. A zwłaszcza — jak się domyślali — centrum badawcze z biblioteką na czele oraz firmową księgarnię.

— Jeżeli będziecie się dobrze zachowywać, podzielimy was na grupki i będziecie mogli zwiedzić też inne części firmy. Na wszystkich też czeka obiad w naszej stołówce — zapewniła Marley, po czym zwróciła się do profesor Sprout. — Przepraszam, ilu uczniów przyjechało? Chciałabym potwierdzić kuchni ich liczbę.

— Trzydziestu sześciu — odpowiedziała Pomona.

— Dobrze — powiedziała Cassie cicho, po czym zwróciła się do uczniów. — Macie nie zniszczyć roślin. Duża ich część jest bardzo droga, tak więc jeżeli ucierpią, będziecie płacić. Zwłaszcza dotyczy to szklarni numer cztery. To po pierwsze.

— Po drugie — zaczęła Marika — macie mnie słuchać. Nie będę się powtarzać. Część roślin jest niebezpieczna, tak więc jeżeli nie będziecie mnie słuchać i uważać, możecie stracić którąś z części ciała.

— Po prostu nie dotykacie i nie wąchacie bez pozwolenia dosłownie niczego. Pytania możecie zadawać każdej z nas, jednak to Marika jest odpowiedzialna za tę część firmy, dlatego to ją polecam. Oczywiście wasza pani profesor jest równie dobrym źródłem informacji.

Pomona Sprout zaczerwieniła się po same koniuszki uszów.

— Po trzecie, jeśli ktoś się zgubi... Nie przewiduję takiej sytuacji, macie się nie oddalać — powiedziała Marika.

— Jednak jeśli coś takiego się zdarzy, to zostajecie tam, gdzie się zorientowaliście, że zostaliście w tyle. Ruszacie się dopiero, gdy przyjdzie po was któryś z pracowników, lub, niespodzianka, czarny kot lub czarny kruk. Kot nazywa się Asmodeusz i gryzie, więc go nie dotykać, a kruk Belzebub i tak nie zbliży się na tyle, byście mogli go dotknąć. Ale możecie za nimi pójść, to mądre zwierzęta — powiedziała Cassie z dumą.

— I jeśli ktoś wyciągnie różdżkę, może pożegnać się z jakimikolwiek wyjściami do końca swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, wliczając w to Hogsmeade — wtrącił się Severus Snape.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. Zaczynajmy, proszę tędy — powiedziała Marika, uśmiechając się do Severusa.

Dwie godziny później wszyscy siedzieli w stołówce — uczniowie rozmawiali podnieceni wycieczką, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż zobaczą resztę firmy. Okazało się, że każdy znalazł jakąś jej część, którą chciałby zobaczyć. Część hodowlę widłowęży, część ogrody, część bibliotekę, a na pewno wszyscy sklep.

— Nie dotykaj, tego, dziecko. To droga roślina. Nie wiem nawet, jak się nazywa, ale na pewno jest droga — powiedziała Cassie do pulchnego chłopca w barwach Gryffindoru, który pochylił się nad roślinką stojącą na stoliku, przy którym wcześniej siedział jej zespół badawczy. Ten wyszedł, gdy weszła wycieczka. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie obecność trojaczek, które dopilnują papierów.

— Wielosmoczy okrzew kręgi — powiedział pulchny chłopiec. — 3476 galeonów za sadzonkę.

— E... Mari, ile za taką sadzonkę? — krzyknęła do siostry siedzącej dalej z profesorem Snape’em i rozmawiającej z nim o czymś.

— 3476 galeonów 11 sykli i 2 knuty.

— Brawo, dzieciaku. Może po szkole zechcesz u nas pracować?

— Mógłbym?

— Jasne, tylko musisz mieć Wybitny z Zielarstwa na owumentach. Nie pogardzimy też dobrym wynikiem z eliksirów, ale wystarczą pozytywnie zdanie sumy. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Będę się uczył! Harry, Ron, Hermiono, słyszeliście? Pani McGonagall mówi, że mógłbym pracować w McSzklarniach po szkole! — Chłopiec podbiegł do grupki przyjaciół. Chwilę później Cassie opowiadała rozemocjonowanej Gryfonce, jakie warunki trzeba spełnić, by pracować w poszczególnych sekcjach McCompany.

— To co, dzielimy na grupy czy pokazujemy im wszystko? — spytała Marley, podchodząc do nich.

— Umrą z nudów.

— Ja chciałabym zobaczyć wszystko — zaprotestowała Gryfonka.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjechać na weekend w wakacje, z rodzicami — powiedziała Cassie, widząc, że dziewczynka po prostu uwielbia wiedzę.

— Moi rodzice to mugole... — powiedziała Hermiona smutno.

— Nasz dziadek też, co z tego, zorganizujemy ci coś, prawda Marley.

Marley potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy.

— Co zorganizujecie? — spytała Marika, podchodząc do sióstr.

— Dzień otwarty — odpowiedziały wspólnie kobiety.

— Proszę dołączyć do reszty uczniów, panno Granger — syknął Snape.

Gdy kilka godzin później spytały Mariki, jak poszła rozmowa z Severusem, ta odpowiedziała rumieńcem i zdawkowym:

— Dobrze.

Uznały więc, że poszła wyśmienicie.

 

***

 

Marika McGonagall pochyliła się nad kociołkiem, w którym znajdował się błękitny eliksir. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Powinien być ciemniejszy — powiedziała na głos, a Asmodeusz, czarny kot jej sióstr, pokiwał głową. Kiedyś denerwowało ją, gdy wchodził do laboratorium i siadał na jej biurku, ale potem się przyzwyczaiła. Poza tym mówienie do kota było chyba czymś mniej szalonym niż do samej siebie. — Myślisz, że pomyliliśmy się w hipotezach?

Kot zamachał ogonem. Marika wzruszyła ramionami i podgrzała miksturę zgodnie z wcześniejszymi założeniami. Jej barwa stała się odrobinę ciemniejsza. Pokiwała z uznaniem głowę, jednak się nie pomylili. Zamieszała w kociołku cztery razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara i raz w stronę przeciwną, odczekała dokładnie trzydzieści sekund i wrzuciła jeden liść rdestu ptasiego. Asmodeusz zamiauczał.

— Zamknij się, durny kocie — powiedziała, a potem powtórzyła zamieszania i wrzuciła kolejny liść. Kot prychnął. — Spadaj!

Gdy kolejny liść miał wpaść do kociołka, mikstura zmieniła barwę na zieloną. Zaklęła i w panice wykonała ruch, jakby próbowała złapać liść.

— Kurwa!

Kot schował się za biurkiem, a kobieta odwróciła się plecami do kociołka i wtedy ten wybuchł. Została pchnięta prosto na przeciwległą ścianę, jednak na drodze do niej stanął jej inny stolik. Uderzyła w niego brzuchem, a potem osuwając się głową. Upadła na kawałki strzaskanych przez wybuch probówek i szkiełek. Na szczęście jej różdżka upadła niedaleko, udało jej się ją złapać.

— Alohomora! — Wycelowała w drzwi. — Asmo, biegnij po panie. Expecto Patronum! Ratunku...

Czarny kot wyszedł zza biurka i popędził ciemnym korytarzem, a tuż za nim leciał widmowy kruk.

Kobieta zamknęła oczy. Oddychała powoli, próbując zachować spokój. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Całe plecy miała poranione, brzuch zgnieciony, z głowy też ciekła jej krew. Lecz przede wszystkim, we wszystkie rany wsiąkał szkodliwy eliksir, przypalając też miejscami jej skórę. Nie wytrzymała zbyt długo, nim zemdlała z bólu.

Czarny kot wbiegł do salonu i wskoczył na brzuch leżącej na kanapie Cassie, wbijając w nią pazury.

— Pogięło cię, Asmo?! — krzyknęła kobieta, zrywając się na równe nogi. Widmowy kruk otworzył dziób.

— Ratunku... — rozległ się jęk Mariki.

— Marley! MARLEY KURWA! — wrzasnęła kobieta. — Marice coś się stało! — wrzasnęła raz jeszcze, biegnąc już w kierunku laboratorium. Czarny kot był tuż za nią. Słyszała też siostrę, która cudem nie spadła ze schodów, zbiegając z nich.

Wpadła do otwartego laboratorium, ale zatrzymała się tuż za drzwiami. Marley wpadła na jej plecy.

— Ja pierdolę... — wyszeptała najmłodsza z trojaczek. — Niezłe bum.

— Ta... — Cassie skinęła różdżką, a jedna z fiolek wypełniła się rozlanym płynem. — Evanesco.

Reszta eliksiru zniknęła z podłogi, fiolka wylądowała w kieszeni Ces, a siostry doskoczyły do Mariki.

— Enervate

Błysnęło, ale zaklęcie nie zadziałało.

— Wzywam Mungo — zarządziła Marley i już miała machnąć różdżką, ale Cassie ją powstrzymała.

— Nie. To ten eksperymentalny eliksir.

— Kuźwa, Ces, jak możesz myśleć o zyskach w takiej sytuacji?!

— Ja o nich nie myślę, więc spytaj lepiej samą siebie! Mungo nie ma pojęcia, co to za mikstura, potrzebujemy Snape'a. Zostań z nią — poleciła i wbiegła do kominka.

 

***

 

Wbiegająca do sali eliksirów Minerwa McGonagall nie zdarza się często. Tym bardziej więc, Severus był zaskoczony. I może zaniepokojony. Oba uczucia pogłębiły się, gdy tuż za profesorką transmutacji, wbiegła jej bratanica Cassie.

— Wasz cholerny eliksir wybuchł! — warknęła młodsza z kobiet i bez wahania pociągnęła Snape'a w stronę drzwi, za którymi miała nadzieję zobaczyć gabinet z kominkiem. Severus usłyszał jeszcze Minerwę uspokajającą klasę i wzywającą Albusa, a potem już tylko:

— Prywatne laboratorium Mariki McGonagall! — I zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach.

Nawet nie miał ochoty wrzeszczeć za zabranie go z klasy, gdy zobaczył stan mistrzyni eliksirów. Nie zauważył nawet, z jakim zapałem kobiety wypełniały każde jego polecenie oraz dziwnego kota, wskazującego im ogonem, o którą fiolkę w danej chwili poprosił.

Dwa tygodnie później stał nad nieprzytomną Mariką McGonagall, a obok niego wiernie trwały Marley i Cassiopeia. Mężczyzna uparcie nie zgadzał się na skracanie ich imion, na co najstarsza trojaczka reagowała niemal z furią. Snape raz stwierdził nawet, że jeszcze trochę, a do eliksirów będą mogli używać jej śliny zamiast jadu bahanek. Na zewnątrz czekali Robert Jr, Malcolm i Minerwa McGonagall. Jeden z rodzinnych uzdrowicieli podszedł do łóżka kobiety.

— Są panie gotowe? — spytał mężczyzna. Siostry pokiwały głową.

— A ty, Severusie? — spytała cicho Cassie.

— Ja? Ja nie mam nic do tego — odparł, warcząc.

— Masz. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, więc?

— Tak, jestem gotów — warknął znów.

— W takim razie proszę zaczynać.

— Czy mogą państwo?

Mężczyzna skinął głową w stronę drzwi. Posłusznie wyszli, nawet jeśli Marley musiała pociągnąć pozostałą dwójkę za sobą. Piętnaście minut później Marika McGonagall otworzyła oczy. Kolejne dwadzieścia później, uzdrowiciel powiedział, że rodzina może wejść do środka. Severus skierował się do wyjścia, ale wtedy silna dłoń Malcolma McGonagalla pociągnęła go za sobą.

— Uratowałeś jej życie, głupi dzieciaku — wyjaśnił prosto mężczyzna, gdy Snape prychnął jak zranione zwierzę.

 

***

 

Złote trio Gryffindoru stanęło przed chimerą strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

— Dalej uważam, że przesadzamy — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na towarzyszących jej chłopaków z rezygnacją.

— Miętowe ropuchy — powiedział Harry, a chimera odskoczyła. — Idziesz, Hermiono?

— Och, co was tu sprowadza, moi drodzy?

— Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze — przywitali się zgodnie. — Chcielibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko — dodała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, siadajcie,. Dropsa?

— Nie, dziękuję — powiedziało trio jednocześnie.

— Bo widzi pan... — zaczął Harry.

— Snape zachowuje się dziwnie — dokończył Ron.

— Profesor Snape — upomniała go Hermiona.

— Profesor Snape zachowuje się dziwnie — powtórzył posłusznie Ron, a Harry pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

— Co przez to rozumiecie?

— Panie profesorze, bo widzi pan... Profesor Snape nie odjął ostatnio punktów Gryfonom — zaczęła Hermiona, marszcząc czoło. — Wiem, że to trochę przesadzony zarzut, ale od kiedy się tutaj uczymy, coś takiego się nie zdarzyło. Cały tydzień, żadnego szlabanu, a Parvati dostała nawet pięć punktów DLA Gryffindoru, a nie od!

— Tak, dokładnie! — potwierdził z zapałem Ron.

— I wie pan... — kontynuował Harry cicho. — Jego szaty ostatnio powiewają za nim bardziej niż zwykle. Może to jednak śmierciotula?

— I widzieliśmy — Ron jąkał się teraz, mając trudności z wymówieniem dalszej części zdania — jak on... jak on...

— Się uśmiechał? — podpowiedział Dumbledore.

— Tak! Skąd pan wiedział? — spytał najmłodszy z braci Weasley.

— Domyśliłem się.

— Co prawda, nikt tego chyba poza nami nie widział. Bo wie pan, nas tam jakby nie było — wyjaśnił pokrętnie Ron, a w oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiły się sławne iskierki rozbawienia. — Ale ciągle, on się uśmiechał! On!

— Profesorze, wiem, że to głupie — powiedziała nieśmiało Hermiona — ale faktycznie, profesor zachowuje się dziwnie. Ostatnio otrzymuje i wysyła tak wiele listów!

— Z tego co wiem, korespondencja Severusa ożyła już rok temu — zdziwił się Dumbledore.

— Ale teraz jest tego jeszcze więcej. Nawet zdarza mu się pisać te listy na lekcjach! Jest pan pewien, że profesor Snape nic nie knuje?

— Nie musicie się przejmować — powiedział z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy dyrektor.

— Jak to? Panie profesorze! Jak to mamy się nie przejmować, skoro Snape... — powiedział Harry.

— Profesor Snape — upomniała drugiego przyjaciela Hermiona.

— Profesor Snape może coś planować! — poprawił się posłusznie Harry.

— Och, ależ Severus nic nie planuje! To raczej działka Mariki McGonagall — odpowiedział już dobrze rozbawiony dyrektor.

— Jaka działka? - spytał Harry.

— Ślub oczywiście! — powiedział radośnie Albus.

— Nie rozumiem — odparł Ron, a Hermiona obdarzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty.

— Och, mój chłopcze, Severus po prostu bierze w tym miesiącu ślub — wyjaśnił Dumbledore, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Harry i Ron wybuchli śmiechem, a oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z tego i uderzyła przyjaciół w głowy, każąc im się opanować.

— Jasne. Lepiej niech pan po prostu powie, że nie chce nam powiedzieć. Nie uwierzę, że ktoś by go chciał — stwierdził Ron, a Hermiona aż się zapowietrzyła, zanim znów uderzyła go w tył głowy. O wiele mocniej.

— Tak się składa, że chce go moja bratanica, Marika — odparła chłodno profesor McGonagall, wchodząc do gabinetu. — Dzień dobry, dyrektorze.

— Ta miła kobieta?! Taka ładna?! Z nim?!

— Ronald!!!

Tym razem Harry również uznał, że uwaga przyjaciela była wyjątkowo nietrafiona. W końcu trojaczki McGonagall nie wyglądały na normalne.

 

***

 

Było już całkiem późno, gdy w małym, dość nowym domu na całkiem zwyczajnej ulicy mugolskiego, włoskiego miasta, pewna brązowowłosa kobieta z różowym pasemkiem i dużymi okularami w tym samym kolorze na nosie otulała małą dziewczynkę kołdrą. Druga, bardzo podobna do niej, lecz czarnowłosa z błękitnym pasemkiem, robiła to samo z nieco starszym chłopcem.

— Dobranoc, dzieciaki.

— Ciociu Cassie, ciociu Marley? — szepnęła dziewczynka.

— Tak, Catherine?

— Opowiecie nam bajkę?

— Jest już bardzo późno, kochanie...

— Tata zawsze nam opowiada! — poparł siostrę chłopiec.

— Och, no dobrze, o czym chcecie posłuchać?

— O księżniczce Alicji i księciu Tobiaszu!

— Och, pamiętasz tę bajkę, Cassie? — spytała kobieta o błękitnym pasemku. — Dawno jej nie słyszałam.

— Hm... Myślę, że pamiętam, Marley — odpowiedziała. — Nie martw się, po drodze sobie przypomnisz i będziesz mnie jeszcze poprawiać. A więc, nie wierć się, Serpens, bo nic wam nie opowiem!

— Przepraszam, ciociu — mruknął chłopiec.

— A więc... Wszystko to zaczęło się od piosenki.

— Od piosenki? — spytała dziewczynka. — Tata zawsze mówi, że od wykładu. Na pewno nie pomyliłaś bajki, ciociu?

— Na pewno, po prostu wasz tata nie zna całej historii.

— A ty znasz? — prychnął sceptycznie Serpens.

— Oczywiście, że znam! Mnie opowiadała ją dobra wróżka!

— Dobra wróżka?

— Oczywiście! Przecież każda księżniczka ma dobrą wróżkę, nie wiedzieliście? — Dzieci pokręciły zgodnie głowami. — Tak, tak. Śliczna księżniczka Alicja miała nawet dwie dobre wróżki chrzestne, ale nie matki, były to bardziej jej siostry, ale jak to w bajkach bywa...

— Chrzestne wróżki wysyłają księżniczki na bal, a książęta się w nich zakochują wtedy lub ratują je przed smokami? — wtrąciła się dziewczynka.

— Nie, Cath. Nie, nie, nie — oburzyła się Marley. — Księżniczki szukają przygód, wróżki płatają psikusy, a książęta trzeba ratować przed ich własnymi smokami. Naprawdę, ten wasz tata wcale się na bajkach nie zna.

— Nieprawda! — zaprotestował chłopiec.

— Tak? To posłuchajcie prawdziwej wersji tej historii. — Cassie uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do siostry. — Nie tak dawno temu, w starym, wielkim domu, mieszkała pewna księżniczka, która bardzo lubiła czytać i ciągle marzyła o tym, by spotkać księcia, którego zaakceptuje jej kapryśny wujek

— Nie było to łatwe... — wtrąciła się Marley, wzruszając ramionami. — Dlatego pewnego dnia jej wróżki chrzestne postanowiły zadziałać. Myślały dwa miesiące jak to zrobić!

— Dwa miesiące? — zdziwiła się dziewczynka.

— Tak, kochanie. — Ces poczochrała jej włosy. — Wróżki bardzo kochały księżniczkę i dlatego musiały być ostrożne, by jej pomóc, a nie ją skrzywdzić. W końcu przyszły w nocy do Alicji i zaczęły nucić zaklęcie, które miało sprawić, że znajdzie swojego księcia. W pewnym momencie urwały i wyszły, mając nadzieję, że im się udało. Miesiąc później miał się odbyć wykład dotyczący...

— Eliksirów! — krzyknął Serpens. — Tata zawsze mówił, że dotyczył eliksirów.

— Twój ojciec choć raz powiedział prawdę — wymamrotała Cassie tak, że usłyszała ją tylko Marley.

— Tak, masz rację Serp — powiedziała Marv. — Wykład dotyczył eliksirów.

— A konkretniej jednego eliksiru, który odkryła Alicja. Bo księżniczka była nie tylko bardzo piękna, ale też bardzo mądra — wtrąciła się Cassie.

— Byli tam królowie, książęta i błaźni, królowe i damy dworu, królewny oraz księżniczki, no i oczywiście dwie wróżki chrzestne. Księżniczka Alicja poprowadziła wykład. Tak się stało, że był na nim pewien książę o imieniu Tobiasz, który…

— Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia? — spytała Catherine.

— Kto ci tak powiedział? — spytała ze śmiechem Marley.

— Jak to kto? Tata! — powiedziała dziewczynka.

— Muszę porozmawiać z tym człowiekiem. Żeby tak okłamywać własne dzieci — mówiła cicho Ces.

— W każdym razie… — zaczęła Marv.

— Nie zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia – powiedziała Cassie. — Nie mógł, bo już ją kochał, tylko o tym nie wiedział. Poza tym, znał już księżniczkę dość długo, lecz nie bardzo się lubili.

— Naprawdę? — Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi.

— Tak, naprawdę — potwierdziła Cassie. — Kiedy słuchał wykładu, siedział z nim błazen, który uważał się za króla. Kiedy wykład się skończył, błazen kazał iść księciu do księżniczki i porozmawiać z nią o eliksirach. Więc książę poszedł. W tym samym czasie dobre wróżki, Maia i Carina, rozmawiały z księżniczką Alicją. Jednak kiedy zobaczyły, że książę się zbliża, zostawiły Alicję, by mogła z nim porozmawiać. Rozmawiali bardzo długo. I nawet kiedy jakiś błazen chciał im przerwać, to mu się nie udało, gdyż wkroczył król, który był wujem dziewczyny i zabrał go, by im nie przeszkadzał. Kiedy wieczór się skończył, książę wrócił do swojego zamku, gdzie zaczął planować kolejne spotkanie z księżniczką. Pomógł mu w realizacji tego planu pewien szalony czarodziej.

— Ciociu? — mruknęła zaspana Catherine.

— Tak, aniołku? — spytały jednocześnie Marv i Ces.

— Czy książę był przystojny? — ziewnęła.

— Nie, kochanie. Nie był — odpowiedziała Cassie.

— Tata zawsze mówi, że był! — oburzył się Serpens. Kobiety w odpowiedzi tylko wywróciły oczami.

— Nie był, ale to się nie liczyło. Ważne było to, że pokochał księżniczkę, a księżniczka pokochała jego — powiedziała z uśmiechem Marley. Dziewczynka ziewnęła. — Może skończymy na dziś?

— Nie — zaprotestowała cicho Catherine. — Opowiadajcie dalej.

Więc opowiadały. Wtrącały się co chwila wzajemnie w swoje wypowiedzi, mówiły o wycieczce i o wymianie listów pomiędzy Tobiasem a Alicją, o wypadku, który zdarzył się księżniczce, o planowanym ślubie... A kiedy tak opowiadały, Catherine zasnęła. Nawet chciały wtedy przerwać, ale Serpens poprosił, by mówiły dalej i że on opowie wszystko siostrze.

— Nie zapomnisz? — spytała Ces, pochylając się nad siostrzeńcem.

— Nie — zapewnił chłopiec. — Chcę wiedzieć, jak to się skończyło.

— Księżniczce urodziła się dwójka wspaniałych dzieci i wszyscy byli bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi.

— Tata mówił, że musieli wyjechać, by byli bezpieczni, bo ktoś chciał przejąć królestwo?

— A to stary — mruknęła Ces pod nosem, a Marley pokręciła głową. Starsza siostra kontynuowała już głośniej: — Tak, pewnemu złemu czarodziejowi zamarzyło się zostać królem i rozpoczęła się wojna. Książę dołączył do broniącej go armii, ale wcześniej wysłał swoje dzieci do innego królestwa, by były bezpieczne. Wróżki oczywiście pojechały razem z nimi.

— A księżniczka?

— Księżniczka została z księciem, bo nie chciała go opuścić. Ale nic się nie martw, wróżki nie pozwoliłyby nigdy, by jej dzieciom cokolwiek się stało, bo kochały je nawet bardziej niż samą Alicję — zapewniła Cassie.

— A potem wojna się skończyła, dzieci wróciły do rodziców i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie? — Chłopiec ziewnął, pocierając oczy.

— Wróżki musiały już kończyć, więc nie znamy zakończenia, ale jak tylko wrócą i nam je opowiedzą, to od razu ci je powtórzymy — obiecała Marley. — Dobrze?

— Chciałbym, żeby nasza wojna już się skończyła — szepnął chłopiec. — Dopóki pamiętam to na tyle, by opowiedzieć tacie, jak wróci.

— Nie martw się. Jeśli zapomnisz i będziesz chciał, to opowiemy ci ją jeszcze raz, prawda Cassie?

— Oczywiście, Marley. Tyle razy, ile będzie chciał. Dobrze, kochanie?

— Tak, ciociu... Dobranoc.

Kobiety zgasiły światło i wyszły z pokoju. Gdy w środku nocy dziewczynka obudziła się i poszła do toalety, usłyszała cichy śpiew. Przystanęła na chwilę i słuchała

_Spłynął mrok i okrył ziemię, spustoszył kraj, gdzie był nasz dom..._

Wtedy Cath zrozumiała, że do ich domu zawitały dobre wróżki, by opowiedzieć kolejną historię jej ciociom, a teraz, zapewne, czyniły jakieś dobre czary. Dlatego uciekła do swojego pokoju, by im nie przeszkadzać. Kiedyś poprosi ciocie o kolejną bajkę od wróżek.

_Niech cię modlitwa prowadzi... Niech cię chroni od zła..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisałyśmy ścigając się z czasem, do końca nie było wiadomo, czy zdążymy przed północą. A musiałyśmy zdążyć, bo były urodziny Mariki Snape, dla której to był (i jest) prezent :)  
> W tekście wykorzystano kilka wersów z piosenki "Dobra wróżka" oraz z piosenki "Shadowland" w wykonaniu Studia Accantus.  
> W 2016 roku zbetowała go Acrimonia.


End file.
